El placer de lo frágil
by REDVI
Summary: Todos tenemos una obsesión, una que se apega completamente a nuestra personalidad, pero nadie dijo que estaba prohibido contradecir esa regla, y mucho menos que existiera una persona que lo aceptaría sin importar qué. Ereri AU, OOC, Azúcar...
1. Chapter 1

_"Todos quieren ser "únicos y especiales"; esto denota lo marchita que está nuestra sociedad, el individualismo no es más que atar tu vida al rechazo y la soledad…la falta de comprensión esconde frustración y tristeza…"_

Por mucho tiempo, romper cucharas, lápices, el control de la tv, el seguro de la puerta y entre otras cosas, eran un martirio diario, un sufrimiento que me llevo al límite de la frustración; ¿qué hice? Tuve que aprender a vivir con ello, quizás en el camino desarrollé alguna que otra obsesión extraña, lo suficientemente raras que hasta la más pasiva de la ciudad me podría hacer bullying, por eso mi madre fue una gran ayuda para que no terminara cayendo en la desesperación y me suicidara, lo cual era muy difícil, para mí morir como lo hace un humano promedio es técnicamente imposible…

-Levi, mañana toca abrir temprano.-

-Si lo sé, ya deje todo listo.- Aunque no lo parezca, tengo 25 años, mi complexión es pequeña y delgada, visiblemente débil e inofensivo, en apariencia soy todo lo que me gustaría ser, pero en realidad soy un tipo imposible de someter.

-Que bien, como siempre eres tan dinámico.-

-Alguien con pocas virtudes como yo debe trabajar muy duro.-

-¡No digas eso! Tú eres un buen hijo, nunca me das problemas, siempre me apoyas con la casa y el local, y a pesar de que no tuve la posibilidad de darte una carrera nunca me reclamaste.-Su tono de voz se torno melancólico.- Eres mi orgullo, y aunque aparentas ser agresivo, sé que eres un niño dulce.-

-Comprendo lo de dulce pero, ¿Un niño? No sabía que alguien que pasaba de los 20 fuera catalogado de ese modo.-

-Para mí, tú siempre serás mi niño.-

-Que exagerada.- Suspiro.- Deberías dejar de ver tantas novelas, te atrofian el cerebro.-

-Oye, no porque te sientas muy grandecito tienes el derecho de hablarme así.-

-Sí, sí, me voy a dormir…-

-Grosero.-

-Igual me sigues queriendo.- Me fui a mi adorada habitación, hoy podía dormir tranquilo, a pesar de que había sido un largo día no rompí nada, no hubo nada por lo que sentirme frustrado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Levantarse en punto de las 5 de la mañana, otro día en el que debía tener alto cuidado en no destrozar el puto reloj al momento de apagar la alarma, aunque tenía como unos diez guardados, no quería comenzar mi rutina amargamente…Levantarme temprano era propicio para que me diera tiempo hacer mis actividades personales: ejercitarme, bañarme y desayunar; para que una vez terminado, a las 7 en punto levantara las cortinas de la tienda, todo lo tenía calculado…

-Son $54.50, ¿gusta que se lo embolse?-

-No hijo, así está bien.-

-Bien, aquí esta su cambio.-

-Muchas gracias, como siempre eres muy amable.- Me limité a asentir. A pesar de estar cerca de zona céntrica, habitábamos una colonia donde abundaban personas mayores, todos los días venían señoras con sus nietos, mujeres preocupadas sobre que harían de comer para sus esposos y estudiantes; había una universidad cerca, así que era muy normal que diario pasaran a comprar algo rápido para ir corriendo y evitar llegar tarde a sus clases.

-Cariño.- Me giré hacia mi madre.- Aprovechemos que ya me desocupe y que no hay nadie.-

-Esta vez se junto mucha mercancía así que tardaré un poco, ve a vigilar.- Kuchel salió con una escoba, yo me quede a sacar todas las cajas del patio trasero, llevaba cuatro o cinco hacia la tienda, para una persona era imposible llevar esa cantidad al mismo tiempo pero para mí no eran nada. Estaba por terminar de acomodar todos los productos cuando ella volvió.

-¿Ya?-

-Sí, sólo tengo que ordenar.-

-Oh perfecto, por cierto…-

-¿Mhm?-

-Tu admirador secreto ya está por llegar~- Canturreó mientras me guiñaba el ojo divertida, mis mejillas ardieron.

-¡Cállate!-

-Ay, ¿por qué te avergüenzas? Deberías de estar contento, ¿ya practicaste tu sonrisa?-

-¡No! Y no tengo porqué sonreír a un desconocido.-

-Pero si es TU cliente, uno muy frecuente que se toma la molestia para venir en un horario en el que no se asoma ni una sola alma, creo que por educación debes de atenderlo bien...- De repente se oyó la campanita de que alguien había entrado- ¡Ya está aquí!- Se metió velozmente a la casa dejándome solo ¡Maldita!

-¡Oye…!- No tuve de otra más que salir al recibidor.- Buenas días, ¿se le ofrece algo?- Enfrente de mí se encontraba "mi acosador", un chico de ojos verdes, piel bronceada y demasiado alto pero de facciones tiernas; me recordaba a mis preciados peluches, los de cachorrito, esos son los que más me gustan…

-H-Hola…-El castaño me observó por unos segundos.- T-Tomaré lo de siempre.- Como todos los días desde hace un mes, el tipo tomaba un yogur y un pastelito del refrigerador, para después pasarse al revistero fingiendo leer el periódico, en todo ese rato me miraba a escondidas; una vez que sentía que su estancia era muy obvia, lo tomaba y se dirigía a mí para pagar, esa era la parte que más me molestaba…

-Son $27.00.- Me entrega un billete de a $200.00, podía aguantar que me observaran obsesivamente o que para hablar tartamudearan pero, que me dieran siempre un billete grande para pagar insignificancias me frustraba.- Disculpe señor pero hace unas horas abrimos, no tengo cambio.- Mentira si tenía, pero ya era momento de quitarle esa mala maña.

-Ah, l-lo siento…no pensé que… ¡Mañana también vendré! A-Así que no importa, dame el cambio después.- Así que planea volver ¿No se aburre?

-¿Está seguro?-

-Sí.- EL chico se veía feliz, su expresión era soñadora.

-Oye.- Sentía que iba a arrepentirme pero me podía más la curiosidad, y no, no es como si me sintiera interesado...- Imagino que vienes de la universidad de Ragako, ¿qué acaso no tienen cafetería? Digo, sé que a algunos estudiantes llegan de paso pero, vienes todos los días ¿no se te hace molesto venir hasta acá para luego regresar?- Lo miré fijamente esperando respuesta, él sostuvo un semblante pasmado que rápido cambió a uno perturbado.

-…B-Bueno eso es…- Esto se volvió incomodo.

-No te preocupes, agradezco que todos los días vengas a comprar y aunque suene insolente, es un beneficio para nuestro negocio, perdón por cuestionar tus actividades diarias…-

-No, No, nada de eso, no te disculpes…-Meneó su cabeza en negativa.- E-En la facultad se juntan demasiadas personas y la multitud me hace sentir mareado así que venir aquí me despeja, me tranquiliza, sé que es raro, p-pero es así je, je.-

-Ya veo, mañana sin falta te daré tu cambio.-

-¡SÍ! H-Hasta luego…- Inconscientemente sonreí ante la despedida, no sé qué habré provocado en ese muchacho pero, justo cuando se iba a marchar se detuvo en seco muy sonrojado.- ¡Oye!- Grito eufóricamente.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?...Claro, s-si se puede saber…-

-Levi…- Así que por fin hizo su movimiento.

-Es hermoso… ¡¿Qué?!- Grito de pánico, al notar que había pensado en voz alta.- Y-Yo no…esto…-

-Ja, ja, ja.- No pude evitar reír por su torpeza, él me miro enternecido.- ¿No me darás tu nombre también?-

-Ah…yo cómo…- Creo que en medio de todas esas emociones lo olvidó.- ¡Ah! Soy Eren.- Sin querer volví a reír.

-Bien Eren, te veré mañana.- Me recargué en el parador de cristal mientras le tiraba ojos coquetos. Nunca me había sentido deseado.

-¡Sí…hasta mañana!- El castaño salió disparado de ahí muy avergonzado. "Él es muy divertido", pensé distraído por lo que no me di cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

-Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

-¡Mamá!- Me doble velozmente hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-No conocía esa fase tuya, te la tenías bien guardadita.- Había sido pillado, no tenía con qué defenderme.-…Hijo, esa confianza es un privilegio que gozamos cuando nos sentimos amados, es muy normal y estoy muy feliz de que lo experimentes.- Sonrió comprensiva; completamente metido en mi mente y en esas emociones nuevas que me embargaban, no medí mi fuerza o presión, así que cuando me recargué de espaldas, fracturé el cristal; el sonido del crujido me hizo voltear haciéndolo caer en pedazos, rápido como un trueno, todo mi ser cayó en la realidad, era un monstruo, cómo es que lo olvidé.- ¡Hijo! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te cortaste?!-

-…No seas ingenua.- Expresé con disgusto.- Un engendro como yo no tiene la virtud de lastimarse con eso y mucho menos tener sentimientos tontos e innecesarios.- Ella capto rápido la indirecta, quiso decir algo pero no lo permití, había salido disparado a mi habitación, tampoco me persiguió, sabe que cuando me pongo de ese modo me daba igual dejarla abandona con la tienda, lo mejor era estar solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Resignación" era el significado de mi vida, todo lo que era "yo" giraba en torno a esa ideología, el destino no es justo, nunca lo será y por eso nunca soñé…un día más, otro día más y así y así, una repetición…Me levanté como todas las mañanas a las cinco en punto…siete en punto abrí la tienda; pocas horas pasaron para que él llegara, no es como si lo estuviera esperando…

-H-Hola Levi…-Pude interpretar la dulzura con la que pronunciaba mi nombre, la emoción resaltaba en sus mejillas.

-Hola.- Una respuesta apagada es lo único que recibió de mi parte, su expresión se marchitó.

-Voy a querer lo de siempre je, je.-A pesar de todo, no te rindes.

En todo ese tiempo lo evité. Eren hizo lo de siempre, abrir el refrigerador, leer el periódico mientras me observaba a escondidas y al final pagó, no preguntó nada y así es como que debía de ser, nadie tenía el derecho de interferir en mis hábitos, por lo menos eso lo tenía obtenido, era lo único que podía exigir….al final, olvidé regresarle su dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día, otra mañana, aunque había algo diferente…había roto el reloj, visualicé mi mano, tenía todos los fragmento de plástico enterrados en la piel, tardé un rato en extraerlos, estaban profundos, la sangre goteaba lentamente, reí de alegría, tenía mucho que no me lastimaba, pero esa sensación duro poco tiempo, la rutina se había roto, perdí tiempo…abrí la tienda a las 7:30 am, suficiente razón para experimentar pesadumbre. Pasaron un par de horas y el castaño llegó, pero eso no importaba, el chico como siempre, me observará en secreto y se iría, era una costumbre, un control…eran muchas cosas que me tenían harto….

-Disculpa, sé que no nos conocemos pero...- Dijo con inseguridad.- ¿Te sientes bien? Tu mano está vendada y…-

-No tengo nada y tú lo has dicho, no nos conocemos, agradecería que no te metas en mis problemas.- Lancé una expresión intimidante.

-Pero…-

-¡Eso es todo ¿no?! Son $27.00, aquí está el cambio que te debía, olvide dártelo ayer.- Alcé mi mano para entregarle el dinero. Siempre lo supe, estoy atado, atado a ser un fenómeno, atado al sufrimiento, no soy capaz de librarme del odio, me aborrezco…Podía sentir su mirada, levantó ligeramente el brazo, creí que mostraría su palma para que dejara caer las monedas pero en vez de eso, tomo mi muñeca.

-Si es así, entonces ¿por qué estás llorando?-

-¿Eh?- Hasta este momento no había notado la humedad que recorría por mi rostro, me vi en el reflejo del nuevo cristal del aparador, mi cara era un desastre. Eren me regaló una suave sonrisa.

-No tienes porqué rechazar el interés de los demás, si te sientes triste está bien mostrarte vulnerable.-

-¿V-Vulnerable? Y-Yo no s-soy…-

-Nadie dijo que lo fueras, no eres débil pero tampoco eres fuerte, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.-

-Es la primera vez.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que alguien me dice eso.- Nos quedamos en silencio por cortos segundos, Eren seguía tomando mi mano.

-Je, je pues ya está hecho.- Volvió a reír con soltura, aunque me sentía avergonzado también estaba molesto, llorar delante de un desconocido me hería el orgullo.

-Tienes muchos huevos mocoso.- Refunfuñé haciendo un puchero.

-¿Eh?-

-Tratándome con familiaridad como si supieras todo de mí…-

-¡Ah no! ¡Yo no quise…es solo que, me sentí preocupado, la primera vez que te vi fue aquí en este lugar y no pude evitar pensar que tenías un aspecto muy triste.-

-Y crees que eso te da el derecho de acosarme todos los malditos días…-

-¡Ah! ¡Sabias que yo…!- Exclamó con pánico.

-¡Sí bastardo, eras muy obvio!- Desquitarme con un chico que no me había hecho ningún daño no era del todo muy maduro, pero por alguna razón, eso me hacía sentir mejor.

-Y-Yo…-El pobre se encontraba muy avergonzado.- L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…- No le permití terminar la frase, con mucho cuidado lo jalé de la camisa y le planté un beso, en ese pequeño lapso visualicé su rostro sorprendido …una vez que me separé, él no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Maldito, trate de ignorarte a ti y a todas esas mierdas en mi cabeza pero fue imposible.- Aparte la mirada a un punto desconocido.- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto porque la verdad no me siento seguro, tengo miedo y…todo terminara mal, ¡mierda! Yo no acostumbro hablar tanto pero mira lo que me haces ha…-

-¡Yeahhh! –Eren vociferó emocionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás…?-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo conseguí!-

\- No me digas que…-Me llené de pánico.- Sólo fue una horrible broma o uno de esos asquerosos juegos de retos...-

-¡No! ¿Por qué eres tan negativo?- Se veía asustado

-¿No es obvio? Es imposible que alguien se fije en una persona como yo...-

-¡No digas eso!- Gritó molesto.- ¡¿Por qué tienes tan poca consideración de ti mismo?! ¡Eres precioso, jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso en mi vida!- Quedó estupefacto de sus propias palabras, prácticamente se declaró.-E-Eso…- Sus orejas estaban rojísimas, me sentí conmovido por su tan sincera e inocente reacción.

-Realmente te gusto…- Se cubrió el rostro limitándose a asentir.-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le platico esto a alguien pero… yo no soy lo que piensas. – Eren me examino alarmado. -Probablemente, una vez que te lo diga pensarás que estoy loco o que soy un maldito fenómeno y no querrás saber nada de mí, regularmente esa es la reacción esperada…-

-Dímelo.-Dijo con tambaleante determinación.- No te juzgaré, no me importa tu pasado, si tienes un hijo con alguien, o padezcas una extraña enfermedad, lo que sea no importa, yo te aceptaré porque...me gustas, no…Te quiero, así que…-

-Tengo fuerza…-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que escuchaste, tengo una fuerza superior a otras personas, rompo todo con facilidad, no llevo una vida normal, todos los días vivo con miedo, no quiero seguir lastimando a los demás por eso mejor me aleje, pero ya no puedo, quiero ser débil…sé lo que piensas, no estoy loco, es enserio, incluso te lo puedo demostrar…-

-No lo necesitas...- Eren agachó la cabeza; me sobresalté, era obvio que no creyó ninguna de mis palabras, lo más seguro es que esté convencido de que era un lunático inventando una extraña fantasía para rechazarlo de la forma más cobarde que se le pudo ocurrir. –Sé que no estás mintiendo, no pienso que seas ese tipo de persona, por eso no tienes que exhibirte.- Esperé todo menos esa reacción.

-¿Seguro que te parece bien relacionarte con alguien tan raro como yo?-Dije con una sonrisa lastimosa, mientras sentía mis lágrimas brotar otra vez.

-Claro que sí, me harías muy feliz.- Sentí mis mejillas arder, otra vez ese sentimiento, siento que estoy viendo a un lindo pero jodidamente enorme perro.

-Por cierto, la fuerza no es lo único anormal en mí…-

-¿Eh?-

…Avanzar es cambiar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Aquí REDVI! Tenía planeado escribir algo basado en dos mangas que leí y revolverlo, ya había comentado algo parecido, pero terminé escribiendo otra idea que se me cruzó, a parte abusé con el cliché…creo que lo único diferente es que Levi tiene súper fuerza y una obsesión, y pues si metes todo eso con Lemon ya sabes lo que obtienes 7u7r…bueno…esperen azúcar, ligeros feels y más azúcar porque lo triste y mortificante no es lo mío, espero y se animen, la pendejes corre por mis venas…bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Eren narra…**

Me encontraba en medio de la profunda oscuridad, un sinfín de pensamientos me recorre, sentimientos negativos, miedos, dudas, dolor y todo aquello que me hace débil, la asfixia me agota, quiero tirar lo toalla, caer y sumergirme en lo más hondo del abismo, no importaba cuánto luchara, todos mis fracasos me aplastaban como grava, cortándome y desgarrando todo a su paso; ese día era el fin, terminaría con mi desdicha, no había motivos para seguir respirando…como si todo este tiempo hubiera mirado solo lo que está por debajo de mis pies, caminando sin control y sin un rumbo llegué a una tienda, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice ¡oh cierto! tenía sed, creo que una botella de agua le vendría bien a mi pronto putrefacto cuerpo, moriría saciado; quise reírme de mi pésimo chiste pero no tenía caso…

-¿Eso es todo?-

-…- Para los demás nunca tuve un buen sentido del humor y no estaban equivocados…

-¿Algo más que se le pueda ofrecer?-

-…- Ni siquiera yo quería escucharme, no vale la pena darle atención a un ser tan miserable…

-Tks, así que solo eso quiere…Son $6.00-

-…- Soy un asco, una mierda, una…

-¡Oye te estoy hablando…!- Eso fue… ¿una voz quejosa?- ¡OYE IDIOTA, NO ESTOY PARA TUS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGOS! ¡¿VAS A PAGAR ESTA MIERDA O NO?! – Todos mis pensamientos se cortaron en un instante, sentí un fuerte agarre a mi camisa, espera ¿estoy suspendido en el aire?- ¡Tus estúpidos trucos de asaltos no sirven! ¡LARGO!- Mi cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás contra el piso, el duro golpe despertó completamente mis sentidos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alcé la cabeza…

Como cada mañana me alisto para asistir a las dos primeras asignaturas, me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme temprano, aún si el despertador suena como loco es inevitable ignorarlo, o bien, apagarlo y quedarme de nuevo dormido, ya saben el típico "cinco minutos más", hoy podría ser unos de esos día, claro si no tuviera una motivación.

-Llegas temprano mocoso.- Recargado en el cristal se encontraba la persona más hermosa y galante que jamás conocí en mi vida, apoyado con sus brazos desnudos con su característico color lechoso, su rostro como el de una muñeca haciendo contraste con los grisáceos ojos que me observaban aburridos, la sonrisa coqueta plasmada por debajo, todo él era una masa de temblores para mi cuerpo, mis labios luchaban por articular las frases exactas pero, esa característica aura tan frágil pero salvaje que lo envolvía me nublaban todos los sentidos, mis palabras sólo podían salir entrecortadas.

-Hola. E-Eso es…me sacaron a-antes.-

-Ya veo. ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?-

-Ah, s-sí…- Levi gesta un sonrisa socarrona provocándole un respingo a mi espalda.

-Creía que tu extraña rutina de comprar lo mismo todos los días sólo era para verme.-

-¿Eh? S-Sí, bueno, es un poco difícil…aún no sé cómo debería actuar.-

-¿Dónde quedó toda esa seguridad del otro día? Te mirabas tan determinado…considero que ya no es necesario hacerlo, puedes verme de frente todo lo que quieras, te lo permito.- Por un segundo, mi mente lo quise tomar con doble sentido, soy de lo peor.- Pero a menos que ¿te pongo muy nervioso?-

-…Un p-poco.-

-Oye, tengo otra incógnita mucho mayor.- Lo miro con atención.-De casualidad ¿tienes deficiencias en el habla? Es que tartamudeas demasiado –

-No…E-Eso es…no puedo evitarlo, lo siento, cuando te veo me pongo en blanco y siento que mis sentidos se cierran y yo… ¿te molesta? E-En serio, lo siento mucho.-De la vergüenza agache ligeramente la cabeza, lo que menos quería era verlo fijamente, sin embargo, mis ojos se encontraban reacios, no deseaban perderse la sorpresa acentuada en su rostro, mi cuerpo anhela conocer todas sus expresiones, era un capricho inevitable.

-Tu sinceridad me deja pasmado, ven aquí.- Enderezando su espalda, señala con el dedo índice hacia abajo; mis manos sudaban con expectación y mi mente no dejaba de razonar sus intenciones.- Oye, no te quedes ahí parado, te di una orden.- Su grave y sensual voz me despabilan.

-Ah, sí.- Camino hacia él mientras da la vuelta al recibidor dándole la espalda. Me paré justo en el lugar indicado, sentí mi corazón palpitar por la inusual cercanía, alzó las manos y con cada palma tomó mis mejillas, me jaló con fuerza hacia él, nuestros labios permanecían a escasos centímetros de juntarse.

-Lo siento ¿fui muy brusco?- Sus cejas se fruncieron con incertidumbre.

-N-No…está bien.- Trague grueso esperando su siguiente movimiento. Sus dedos rozaban mi cutis, se sentía como una acaricia.

-Tienes una piel muy suave.- Su aliento chocó con mis labios, temblé extasiado. -¿Usas algo?- Sólo pude negar con un vaivén.- Oh, ya veo…tus reacciones son muy divertidas, no sabía que alterara tanto tu corazón. – Respingué sobresaltado, había sido descubierto.

-T-Tú lo escuchaste- Juntó su frente con la mía.

-No, pero lo supuse.- Sonrió complacido.- Eren...- Centró sus ojos en los míos, me sentí devorado por ellos. – Eren.- Volvió a repetir mi nombre, intoxicándome de nuevo en su dulce aliento.

-¿Sí?- Respondí embelesado

-Quiero besarte.- Absorto cerré los ojos, dándole la libertad de hacerme y deshacerme conforme a sus deseos. Y lo hizo, juntó sus labios con los míos y los moldeó a su gusto, me guió hacía un beso más demandante, probé el calor de su cavidad, me dominó con impulsos bajos, había caído al fondo de un abismo lleno de calidez, se posesiono de mí, jamás había deseado tanto estar vivo. La magia terminó al separarse de mí, sonrió con soltura. - ¿Te sigues sintiendo tímido? – Preguntó con ese peculiar sonrojo adornando su blanca piel, no contesté, seguía atontado por lo recién ocurrido.- Mhm, ahora no puedes hablar, creo que lo empeoré.-

-¿No quieres cambiar turnos?- La madre de Levi salió al recibidor, la impresión me despertó del letargo, nos había encontrado en una situación algo empalagosa, Levi mantenía su brazo derecho rodeando mi cuello mientras que su mano izquierda toqueteaba traviesa mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa, ¡¿Pero en qué momento…?! – Hijo, vas muy deprisa, sólo ve al pobre chico lo traes todo desubicado.- De mala gana, se despegó por completo de mí.

-Tsk, sólo probaba la mercancía, además…él me provocó.- ¡Yo no hice nada! Sudé con miedo, lo que menos deseaba era que su madre creyera que soy un aprovechado de lo peor.

-Eren ¿verdad?- Asentí. – Mi nombre es Kuchel.- Nos presentamos debidamente.- Ten mucho cuidado, este chico se deja llevar fácilmente, si no quieres resultar herido trázale un límite.- ¿Acaso me está amenazando?

-No digas cosas innecesarias.- Saltó a la defensiva.- A Eren no le afecta eso, él me acepto.-

-Eso lo entiendo, pero lo puedes lastimar.- La mujer me observaba compasiva, lo cual me hizo descartar ese pensamiento negativo. Se aproximó hasta quedar frente a mí, colocó una mano en mi hombro y susurró.- Si es muy rudo, me dices.- Guiñó un ojo, eso me convenció de que la tenía de mi lado.

-¿Qué le estás diciendo?-

-Nada.- Se giró apresurada.- Levi, mañana no tengo ninguna tarea pendiente, ¿por qué no aprovechas para salir o hacer lo que tú quieras? cuidaré la tienda.-

-¿Estás loca? No te puedo dejar el paquete a ti sola.-

-No lo harás, no es una carga para mí, al contrario estaré aburrida.- Posó su atención en mí y cuando corroboró que el más bajo no la veía lanzó un movimiento al aire, fui rápido para captar la indirecta.

-¡Levi!- El nombrado se exaltó por mi agresividad.- L-lo siento…deberías hacerle caso a tu mamá, de vez en cuando está bien relajarse.- Dije sin poder encararlo a los ojos.

-De la nada hablas con mucha seguridad mocoso, ¿es una artimaña?-

-No, no es así… ¿Qué tal si salimos mañana? Podríamos visitar una plaza, ir a comer, lo que sea, claro si es que gustas.- Aunque al principio se miraba sorprendido, velozmente adoptó una expresión indiferente.

-No sé qué estás planeando, pero no suena mala la idea.-

-Deja de fingir falta de interés, sé que por dentro te mueres de ganas porque te saquen a pasear.- Lo regañó Kuchel.

-No digas tonterías, Eren...- Lo miré expectante.- Acepto, mañana te quiero aquí a las 10 am, nada de llegar tarde.- Se dio la vuelta y se retiró sin decir más.- Me sorprende, es todo un enigma, aunque su porte es delicado sus palabras son toscas y filosas pero eso no quita ese aire de ternura que lo rodea.

-Discúlpalo, hace mucho que no se relaciona con otras personas, tenía tiempo que no lo veía tan ilusionado, no me decepciones.-

-No lo haré.- Aunque mis palabras sonaron despreocupadas, eso ya me lo había prometido a mi mismo ese día, el día en que me hizo cautivo de todos sus encantos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola! Aquí Redvi! Este fic ameritaba actualización. Disculpen la tardanza y la espera que les he causado u.u …Realmente espero les guste, en el anterior capítulo quise empezarlo desde la perspectiva de Levi y en este proyecté los pensamientos de Eren, para el siguiente habrá un verdadero avance(?) disculpen así soy… A todas esas personitas que le dieron oportunidad, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y también gracias por sus reviews! Espero y puedan dejar alguno, sean positivos o negativos no importa, recuerden que contribuyen a que crezca XD**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actu! Bye~**


End file.
